Fish Out of Water
by Kimberly Hobbes
Summary: Ella Thomas has made friends with an unusual girl who studies at the luxurious Ouran Academy. When she later visits Japan to study abroad at a different school, they agree to meet on Ouran's campus after classes one day—but Ella has no idea what tricks her friend has up her sleeves, involving the notorious Host Club. (MorixOC and/or KyoyaxOC as the story progresses!)
1. And So It Begins

**Chapter 1: And So It Begins**

It felt strange wandering onto the grounds of the prestigious Ouran Academy. Not that what occurred on this beautiful campus was a secret to anyone, but the school very much existed in it's own little bubble realm. And those that weren't a part of the bubble stared on in curiosity and awe, only able to speculate at what a wonderful kind of haven it might be. Because the school was so elusive and elitist to the masses, it had developed a reputation that mystified the common citizen, becoming a kind of magical realm of impossibility in the minds of some. The only way in, it seemed, was to be rich enough to buy yourself a pass.

Of course, there were a few exceptions. Ella stood at the front gate with a map clutched in hand—one she had printed directly from the internet—and let her gaze wander over the campus, pristine and beautiful at the blooming start of spring. She hesitated in stepping foot onto the grounds, feeling like an intruder. Like a stranger in a strange land. She didn't belong anywhere near here, and she knew it. (Probably just like everyone else that saw her knew it, too.) But her friend—a student at Ouran Academy—absolutely insisted that they meet here on campus. "I know we can't go to the same school while you're here," she had said, "but you must at least _visit_ Ouran! You'll love it, I promise!"

So here Ella stood, dazed and confused, at the front gate. Warily taking her first step onto the grounds, she paused and flinched as if she expected some alarm to sound across campus. _Warning, warning! The sole of an inexpensive sneaker is tarnishing the front walkway. Please use precaution._ Granted, none of that actually happened—but noticing some of the strange looks she acquired from students passing by, that was certainly what it felt like had happened.

She kept herself focused entirely on the map. This campus was enormous, and there was no telling how many days she might be trapped here if she were to get lost somewhere. "Especially in those gardens…" Ella muttered to herself, picking her head up for a moment and noticing the massive network of rose bushes and flowering trees just over the hill that had been marked on the map. "Who even has time to maintain something like that?"

She continued following along the path she had marked out, weaving through small gardens, past ponds, and under archways. Classes seemed to just be letting out as students in high-end uniforms were now spilling out of buildings every which way, making Ella even more anxious and self-conscious. Thinking she should have dressed up for the occasion, she tried to push the anxiety out of her mind and focus on taking the correct turns. If she kept her head down and walked as fast as she could, then no one would bother her—right?

Of course, that only worked if you knew where you were going. Ella paused suddenly, coming across a four-way intersection she didn't see on the map. Had she strayed off her planned route? She was standing next to a Roman style fountain, the sound of its trickling water blending in with the mindless chatter and scuttling footfalls of more students passing by that didn't pay her any attention in the least. Save for the occasional skeptical and impetuous look. "Oh, man…" she muttered, twisting the map this way and that. "Where am I _now_?"

"Pardon moi, madame," a bright but silky voice called out, a bit louder than necessary, "but it appears you may be lost. Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

Ella turned, startled, to find the voice belonging to a tall boy with golden hair and violet eyes. His walk had purpose as he held his head high and proud, and it seemed he had a naturally flirtatious sway to his movement that just set his caricature over the top. Behind him trailed a dark-haired, significantly less flamboyant student, whose analytical gaze was only slightly softened by the glasses that sat on his nose. Of all the students that had looked at Ella strangely as she wandered the campus, the look she received from this one was colder than any other; still, he said nothing, as the golden-haired boy offered a flourished hair-flip and a charming smile, insisting on helping.

"O-Oh, that won't be necessary," Ella stuttered. "I have a map here, I-I just need to figure out where I am…"

But still, Prince Charming persisted. "Of course, let's have a look!" He then stepped up next to her and loomed over her shoulder, peering down at the map. Ella shuddered as his shadow came over her, his face too close for comfort. "And… here!"

She shook her head, snapping out of it. "Wh-What?"

"Your location," he said, "on the map. You'll find yourself right here at this intersection!"

"Really?" Ella glanced at where the boy's finger was pointing. It was only slightly off of her planned route. She hadn't really gotten lost at all. "Oh, great. Thanks so much—"

"Tamaki Suoh, at your service, m'lady," Prince Charming said with an exaggerated bow. "And this is Kyoya Ootori. It appears you're headed for the north-side gazebo, yes?"

Ella started backing away slowly. "I… I mean…" Why did this student insist on helping her? And why did the dark-haired one—Kyoya, was it?—keep glaring at her?

"Then it would be our utmost honor to escort you, my lovely princess, to the north-side ga—!"

But Ella was gone. "Thanks again, Suoh-san!" The expression of gratitude came from a distance, as she had turned left and dashed out of there down a different pathway.

 _What a strange interaction…!_ If anything, the responses of those two students fuelled the mystical reputation that Ouran Academy held in the minds of so many citizens. Perhaps those magical rumors weren't entirely misplaced. After all, Ella was fairly certain she had just met a real life prince. With those perfect looks and that charming—albeit, a bit ridiculous—attitude, there was no way he _wasn't_ a prince. Right?

Having gotten back on track, Ella had no trouble finding the rest of her way to her destination. As she turned the last corner around a towering, magnificent structure of an academic building, she saw the shining white gazebo just off in the distance. It reflected the sunlight beautifully on this clear and perfect afternoon, and a light breeze caused the pink and red roses that grew over top to dance slightly. Ella checked her watch—she was only a couple minutes late, so her friend should still be here waiting…

But where was she? Ella didn't see her friend anywhere. And as she approached the gazebo and stepped up under the white canopy, she realized there were no female students here at all. In fact, the only other student she saw was male, and she couldn't help but feel like she had interrupted something important.

Though he was sitting down, leaning up against one of the gazebo's posts, he looked to be quite tall. He had black spiky hair, and he looked like he was staring off into space, brooding about something important. Whatever it was, his thoughts seemed to be derailed one he noticed Ella, and he immediately got to his feet.

"M-My apologies, I was just looking for—"

"Ella?" Standing over her now, she realized just how tall this student actually was (he must have been over six foot), and his shadow quickly overtook her. His voice was deep and soft, but it still startled Ella.

"…That's me," she answered, narrowing her eyes in confusion. How did he know who she was? She was almost certain she'd never seen him before.

His face was expressionless as he pulled out a single white rose from behind his back, but something in his eyes looked sad. "I'm sorry…" was all he said, extending his hand and offering her the rose.

Ella blinked in disbelief. She glanced from the rose up to this student's face and back, several times, trying to make sense of this situation. She did not reach for the rose. She did not move at all. "E-Excuse me?"

But he didn't say anything more. He just stood there solidly and never broke eye contact, like nothing could bowl him over if it tried, as he waited for her to accept the rose. Ella thought he might stand there all day if she never took it from him. "You're… You're sorry? For what?" she tried again, absolutely bewildered.

The boy before her still did not waver, but he frowned ever-so-slightly. "I just… can't reciprocate your feelings." He said simply, raising the rose a little more as if to offer it to her again.

"My _feelings_?" Ella repeated, now even more confused than before. "I'm sorry, but do I even know you?"

Finally, a reaction. The spiky-haired boy in front of her raised his eyebrows in surprise, his eyes no longer frowning. He stared at her for a moment longer with a suddenly curious—and somewhat nervous—gaze before realizing that she wasn't joking around. While he continued to refrain from saying anything, he simply reached into his pocket and pulled out a nicely folded piece of paper that had been torn out of someone's notebook. The paper had been folded shut and sealed with a small sticker, red and in the shape of a heart.

Ella hesitated as he held out this paper to her, just as she had stared inquisitively at the rose, but did eventually snatch is out of his hand and unfold it. She shot the student a skeptical glare before averting her gaze down to the words on the notebook page and beginning to read. The handwriting was swirly and written in perfect script—certainly not Ella's handwriting—and the content went a little something like this:

 _To my dearest Mori-san,_

 _I just cannot contain myself any longer! Your dark and brooding aura has drawn me nearer to you day by day, and, like a moth is drawn to flame, I cannot escape these feelings. They burn inside my soul like wildfire! I know you do not see me, as I have never had the courage to confront you regarding the chains you've unwittingly used to entrap my heart, but I must ask you—nay, I beg you! Please, free me from these feelings! I must speak with you about my unending love for you, and perhaps your beautiful voice may liberate my soul._

 _Would you do me the honor of meeting me in the north-side gazebo at 3:00 tomorrow? It would mean the absolute world to me!_

 _Yours truly,_

 _Ella Thomas_

"What the heck is this?!" Ella shouted suddenly, realizing her name was signed at the bottom. The whole letter made her want to puke—it didn't even make any sense!—but the signature at the bottom was the worst part. "I swear," she breathed, looking up at the boy that was now towering over her, "I didn't write any of this."

His eyes went wide with curiosity, his hand still extended in offering the white rose. He hadn't moved an inch.

Ella folded the paper back up and took hold of his free hand, folding his fingers around the note so he would take it back. "Not that I dislike you or anything—I'm sure you're a great guy—but I've never even seen you before in my life…"

Looking at the note that was now crumpled in his hand, Mori finally got rid of the rose by placing it gently on the ground, now glancing several times between the note in his hand and the girl in front of him. He looked into her eyes, and there was genuine discomfort and confusion, just as he was sure there was in his eyes. This entire confession session had backfired on him, and he didn't understand why.

Looking to wiggle her way out of this awkward situation in the least awkward way possible, Ella explained, "I don't know who gave you that letter, but the only reason I'm here is to—" She paused immediately as something in her brain clicked, her big brown eyes opening even wider with sudden realization. "To meet my… my friend…" she trailed off, all the puzzle pieces coming together.

A loud, grating cackle suddenly filled the air. It was a cackle that both Ella _and_ Mori knew quite well—far better than either of them wished they did. That cackle was always the precursor to the entrance of some wackadoodle nutjob. That cackle was the soundtrack of irritation and pompous hyperbole.

That cackle could only mean one thing.

Both Mori and Ella felt their stomachs drop as they realized what had happened. They shouted the name at the same time.

" _RENGE?!_ "

 **A/N.** So that's chapter one. What do you think? Is it worth continuing? Any comments and critiques you have to offer at all are greatly appreciated! Thanks so much for reading! :DD


	2. Snared by the Lady Manager

**Chapter Two: Snared by the Lady Manager**

"Hoh hoh hoh hoh!"

Ella groaned, smacking her forehead. "Oh, I should have known…" Renge was the friend she had agreed to meet on campus today. In fact, Renge was the friend she was _living_ with during her stay in Japan as a study abroad student. Ella loved Renge most days, and she was grateful for the free room and board, but sometimes… Well, sometimes, she just tended to take things a little bit too far. And today was definitely one of those days.

The excitable Ouran student came bounding up to the gazebo, her dress flying as she twirled down the path. "Ooooooh, you two look so _perfect_ together!" she cried. "Standing there under the roses, where your oh-so-tragic paths cross for even just a moment—and sparks start _FLYING_ ~!"

Clearly, she hadn't heard the conversation between Mori and Ella, but that didn't seem to matter. To Renge, just seeing the two together was like looking at a match made in heaven. The reason? Ella had no clue. But when Renge got an idea in her head, she was like a runaway train. If arriving at her end destination meant running over a small child in the process, she would probably do so without hesitation—and not even notice.

"What's the meaning of all this?!" Ella asked, feeling like she had to shout over Renge's overwhelmingly radiant attitude.

But Renge just continued acting out her fantasy world. "And then, before we know it, you'll be married and want to start a family! But the father, still dark and brooding as ever—" she swiped her hand across the air as if she was painting the picture for everyone else to see, "—will fear that he ends up hurting mother and future child! Terrified, he _runs from the responsibility and—!_ "

"Renge," Mori interrupted firmly, placing his hand on her head to stop her from moving around.

Ella was standing there in shock, feeling horribly embarrassed. Obviously, Mori knew of Renge as well, so he must have been familiar with her tendency to exaggerate and weave intricate tales. But Ella felt like she had played right into her hands and was, therefore, partially responsible for this. She should have known something like this would happen, and the embarrassment of it all was now rising up to her face, brushing her cheeks a flush red color.

She grabbed Renge by the arm and dragged her out of the gazebo, off to the side and out of Mori's earshot. "What were you thinking?" she hissed. "I don't even know that guy, and you wrote him a love letter? From _me_?!"

Renge's smile still hadn't faded, her gaze still gooey with lovey-dovey fantasies. "You said you always liked the strong and silent types, so I just _knew_ you two would fall in love at first sight and—"

"Oh my God… in anime, maybe!" Ella brought her hands to her face, covering her eyes in shame. "Yeah, I like the 'strong and silent' types in _fictional stories_ , Renge!"

"Right, so Mori is perfect for you! He's strong _and_ silent, and he's just your type!" Renge squealed. "Oooh, it's so juicy and perfect and—!"

Ella grabbed Renge by the shoulders and shook her aggressively, trying to knock some sense into her. "I don't know him! You can't pretend to profess my love to someone I don't even know yet! In case you've forgotten? This is _real life_. Not some fantasy world."

Renge paused in thought suddenly, the lovey-dovey goo leaving her gaze as a new spark ignited elsewhere in her mind. "You're right…" Ella recoiled immediately. That look didn't mean that she understood what Ella was demanding. It certainly didn't mean things were going to calm down… Rather, that look was a signal to Ella that she should abandon ship. She should turn around and run for her life as fast as possible, because Renge's runaway train had changed course and there was nothing in the world that could stop it.

"I'm… I'm right…?"

"You're right! You don't know him at all!"

Ella blinked, terrified of where this was going. "Right. So…"

"So?" Renge's smile widened from ear to ear as she clutched Ella's hands and squeezed in excitement. "I know just how to fix that!"

The unstoppable force, while clutching Ella's hand, ran back to the gazebo and grabbed Mori by the arm. "Get a move on Mori. We're gonna be late!" He had been standing still enough that a small sparrow had landed on his forearm, and he was gently stroking its head—just as one might pet a house cat. But he lurched forward when Renge took hold, and the bird went flying off into the distance.

Before Ella could even guess at what was happening, the two of them were being dragged across campus and into the high school building, flying up the steps and bursting through the doors of Music Room #3.

* ~ u - n - u - n - u - n - u ~ *

Upon entering the room, Ella's senses were immediately assaulted by the overwhelming saccharine smells of pastries, chocolates, and rose petals. The room had a glaringly pink hue, but the overall feel was soft and welcoming. It was almost as if the air itself was made of puffs of cotton as it brushed past her arm.

"Welcome!"

Stationed in the center of the room was a small group of boys—presumably other students—dressed in clothing that looked as if it came straight from Victorian London. Tailcoats and top hats included, the sight of these students in such garb was definitely strange. However, there was something about the way they carried themselves that pushed this group of atypical cosplayers from being strange to being strangely _classy_. Ella was intrigued, to say the least, though still unsure of what Renge was dragging her into.

 _Is this…?_

"Alas!" one of the boys called out. "We meet again, my princess!"

Ella cringed at the return of that voice, and she immediately realized that she had already met two of the boys in the group.

Tamaki Suoh, stationed at the center of the group, got up from his seat and rushed to Ella's side. He swooped in on one knee and removed his top hat, holding it to his chest while he gazed longingly into her eyes. "It is an honor to make your acquaintance once again, for I feared this meeting would never come to pass." He took her hand in his, gently bringing it to his lips and kissing the back of her hand. Ella wrinkled her nose in discomfort at the act, but he didn't seem to notice. "Welcome, my lady, to the wonderful haven of the host club!"

 _So it is…!_

"Ah, th-thank you…"

Renge paid no attention to the fact that her friend was visibly uncomfortable, and it quickly became clear to Ella that this was very standard procedure. "You all look so dashing in these outfits, I could just faint!" Renge cried, throwing a triumphant fist into the air. "They're perfect, just like I knew they would be!"

The second boy that Ella remembered, Kyoya Ootori, looked up from the notepad he was scribbling onto and offered his tentative agreement. "Indeed. Thus far, it seems like this setting will pan out quite well with our guests." As he turned to make eye contact with their new guest, Ella was surprised to find that he was not actually glaring at her as he had before. In fact, he wasn't even slightly threatening. Instead, he offered a small and simple smile, turning on the charm just like the rest of them. "And who is our new guest here?"

"O-Oh, no no—what?" Ella laughed awkwardly. "No, I'm not planning on staying or anything. I—"

"You don't want to stay?"

"Even for just a little tiny bit?"

She suddenly found herself flanked by two redheads, both of whom were clearly identical twins. "Aren't you just a bit… curious?" They said, speaking in tandem and finishing with a wink.

Ella instinctively stepped back toward the door, accidentally bumping into Mori, who still stood there in the entranceway. Glancing anxiously between the group in front of her and the unintentionally blocked exit, Ella wasn't quite sure what to say. She was trapped in a strange place with even stranger people, and she had a feeling this wasn't even the beginning of how weird things would get.

"Oh, don't be silly. Of course she'll stay!" Renge interjected. "Everyone? I'd like to formally introduce you to this lovely human specimen, Ella Thomas. She's from New York City, all the way in America, and she's here visiting to study abroad!"

"New York?" The twins exchanged mischievous glances, lighting up at the mention of one of the world's fashion capitals. "We didn't hear anything about an exchange student."

"W-Well, that's not quite it…" Ella stuttered, trying desperately to explain herself at this point. "I mean, I-I am an exchange student, but not at Ouran. I'll be a second-year at Kogei High School."

The small one scuttled over to Mori, who had been standing silently in the doorway this whole time, and climbed up onto his towering shoulders. Ella stared at the boy perched on this giant, wondering what his story was. Perhaps he was just a very small, very young first-year? Perhaps not, but the speculating would have to wait—because the young boy was the first to address one of several elephants in the room. "So if you're not going to school here, what brings you to Ouran?"

"I— Well, Renge—"

" _Uwaaah, Tamaki-kun!_ "

At that moment, another group of girls entered the room and immediately commenced gushing over the hosts. That seemed to be the signal for everyone to get to work because the twins scuttled off together, Kyoya went back to taking notes, and Mori placed the small one back on the ground and disappeared into the back room. (He wasn't in costume yet.) Tamaki, becoming the center of attention elsewhere, grabbed Ella by the hand and the waist as if they were about to begin dancing the waltz. "I am needed in other regards, my beautiful Ella, but I shall return to you no later than would my heart shatter in your absence!"

And with that, he spun her around and accidentally sent her flying. She very nearly lost her balance, and by the time she turned around, Tamaki was busy entertaining others; he did, after all, have a consistent crowd and a reputation to keep up.

Even Renge seemed to have disappeared somewhere in the commotion. Looking even more lost and confused, Ella was beginning to panic, not knowing what she should do—and that was when the last host approached her. One whom she had not yet spoken to.

"Sorry about all that. They can be a bit overwhelming at first," he said with a small laugh. "My name is Haruhi. Did you say you were from America?"

He was also of a small stature and had big, sparkling brown eyes. But other than that? He looked remarkably normal. And Ella was more than okay with that at this point. "Ah, yes, I am. I thought my accent would be a dead giveaway."

"It is, but I like your accent," Haruhi responded simply. "Tea?"

Ella nodded, taking a seat on the couch next to Haruhi. She twiddled her thumbs and tapped her feet together, trying to forget the fact that she was wearing a sloppy pair of sneakers, some worn-out jeans, and a regular old top. And when Haruhi finished pouring the tea, she hurriedly snatched up the cup and took a few sips, happily taking in the soothing aroma.

Haruhi placed down the kettle. "So, how do you know Renge?"

"Oh, we met a few years ago, actually," Ella grinned, recalling the memory. At least this one was an easy question. "In America, Otakon is the biggest anime convention on the east coast. I suppose Renge flew in the same year I was attending, and we happened to come dressed as matching characters—partners in crime, if you will." She sat there twisting the teacup in her hands. "We ran into each other, hit it off, and spent the rest of the convention hanging out together. And we've just kept in touch ever since."

"Really?" Haruhi looked even more surprised than was expected. Ella certainly didn't appear to be the stereotypical con-goer, and trying to mix her personality with Renge's seemed to many, at first, like trying to mix water and oil. "And now you get to see her again, after all these years. That must be fun."

"It's certainly been… an experience, thus far," Ella chuckled quietly. "See, rather than having to pay for a place to stay, or having to put myself up with people I don't know… Well, when I told Renge I was coming to Japan for a semester, she insisted I stay with her at her estate."

" _What?_ " Haruhi's mouth nearly dropped open. "You're _living_ with her? I can't even imagine what that must be like!"

"Oh, it's weird, that's for sure—but not all because of Renge." Ella shrugged incredulously. "The weirdest part is just living on an estate. You know, I got lost trying to find the bathroom the other day." She laughed, finally starting to relax a bit. "Twice!"

Haruhi nodded, looking like he could relate. "Well, if you want to avoid causing a scene, make sure you don't bring any instant coffee around."

"Do they… not know about it?"

Haruhi leaned in closer, whispering, "It's kind of like a myth about us 'commoners' in their world…? Best just not to have to deal with it."

"Ah." Ella smirked, trying to stifle her laughter. "Thanks for the heads up."

 _"Uwaah, it's Mori-senpai! He looks so noble in that outfit, I could swoon!"_

Several more groups of girls had come into Music Room #3 while Ella and Haruhi had been conversing, and it seemed the club was now in full swing. Mori had just emerged from the back room looking—as Ella found herself having to agree—quite dashing. She had always been one for guys in good costumes, and this whole host club was almost too much for her. Mori had on a fitted, calf-length, dark blue tailcoat over a striped, light blue vest. He wore a black pair of slacks, a blue silk necktie to match the tailcoat, and a shiny black top hat, tilted ever-so-slightly to the right.

Averting her gaze suddenly, Ella stared at her feet for a moment, looking pensive. "Is something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

"No, I just— I should probably go apologize to Mori." Haruhi looked confused, but Ella was still too embarrassed about their first encounter to retell what had happened. "Renge did a weird thing earlier, and I just—"

Haruhi held up a hand and smiled. "Say no more."

Nodding her thanks, Ella got up from the couch and decided to head to where Mori and his smaller friend were sitting—but not before she made sure Renge didn't have any other strange plans up her sleeve. She scanned the room, looking for that signature pink bow bobbing through a group of gushing girls… But Renge wasn't there. Ella stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, scanning again, but her impulsive friend really was nowhere to be found.

Ella felt her stomach sink.

Where was Renge?

* ~ u - n - u - n - u - n - u ~ *

 **A/N.** PHEW. So I know that chapter was kind of long and boring, and I apologize for that. ;n; Just had to get the silly intros and beginning interactions out of the way. Things should start to pick up in the next chapter! Any comments and critiques you might have are always appreciated. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. A Fallout with the Host Club

**Chapter 3: A "Fallout" With The Club**

Ella could feel the color draining from her face. With Renge missing in action, there was no telling what she might be up to… But where would one even start looking in a place like this?

"Ella-chan~!" The small, blonde host bounded up to her side and tugged gently on her shirt. He looked up at her with adorable puppy eyes, clutching a plush pink rabbit to his chest. "You look pale. Do you feel sick?" The top hat adorning his crown looked laughably oversized for his tiny stature.

"N-No… But, Renge…"

"You should come eat cake with us! That always makes me feel better," he suggested, taking her hand and leading her over to the table where he and Mori sat. "What kind is your favorite?"

"You know, I don't normally have much of a sweet tooth." Ella plopped herself down onto the couch and trailed off, staring in awe at the cart full of gourmet cakes sitting next to them. "But I may have to make an exception here…" She scanned the cart of unbelievable pastries. "Are… are those mini fruit tarts?"

Honey giggled, taking the small plate off the cart and placing it in front of her. "And they're all for you!" He bounced excitedly in his seat, preparing to delve into the handful of delicious cakes surrounding him. "I'm Honey, by the way. And this is Takashi! We're both third-years here."

 _Third-years?!_ Ella's jaw nearly dropped open, but she managed to contain herself. Sure, it was perfectly believable that Mori was a third-year, but Honey? He could have said he was in elementary school and that would have been more believable. Suddenly swallowing a bite of fruit tart, Ella cleared her throat. "Ah, a-actually, we met already—Mori and I, that is…"

"Ehhh, really?" Honey looked surprised. "When?"

"Just before this. We…" she trailed off, feeling her face turning red again as she recalled what had happened.

"Renge pulled a prank on us." Mori said simply, his rumbling voice startling Ella.

She looked up at him uneasily, but he avoided eye contact—whether intentionally or unintentionally, Ella couldn't tell—by standing up to pour more tea for everyone. "Oh! Well, that explains why you came here with Renge," Honey commented. Like the rest of the group, he seemed to be perfectly aware of the lady manager's antics and didn't show an ounce of surprise. He didn't even seem to question what the prank might've been—but perhaps, of course, that was because he could tell neither party involved wanted to discuss it at the moment.

Ella smiled awkwardly. "Yeah… Anyway, Mori-san, I just wanted to apologize for the confusion back there. I really didn't know Renge was planning any of that—honestly." She laughed, adding on, "She's my friend and all, but I swear I'm not that weird."

Mori set the teapot back down and took a seat again, looking at Ella and nodding curtly. "I understand." That was all he said, his face as expressionless as it always appeared to be.

Ella sat there, unmoving, for what felt like a lifetime. That was it? He said it was fine, but his silent and stony disposition was still incredibly intimidating. She couldn't tell how angry he actually was… After all, he'd probably had better things to do, and that was a large chunk of his time that she had wasted. She bit her lip anxiously and glanced over her shoulder at the clock on the wall. Without Renge, there wasn't much else Ella could do… She'd have to wait for her friend's return before being able to leave. She just hoped that happened before the end of club meeting time.

"Mitsukuni."

When Ella turned back around, she saw Mori reaching over towards Honey. He touched the small boy's face gently with a napkin, wiping off the bits of cake that were stuck to his cheek.

"Takashi…" Honey's eyes grew three sizes as he looked questioningly at Mori.

"You're making a mess of things."

Ella cringed as the simple exchange caused an uproar of fangirlish squeals from a few students that were now standing just behind her. She took that as a sign that some actual club participants were looking for time with these two hosts, so she scooped up the last mini fruit tart and stood up from her seat, allowing other students to fill her place. Besides, Mori was baffling at this point… Just when she thought she might be starting to understand him, he pulled out this atypical behavior. Ella was used to being able to read people, but how could someone seem so indifferent and yet so gentle and caring at the same time?

"Oh, Ella-chan, are you leaving?"

"Wh-Who, what? No, I—I mean, yes, I'm—" She had hoped to slip away unnoticed. What was it about being here that stressed her out so much? She was just so far out of her element and she didn't know anyone—that must have been it, right? Recognizing how tense her shoulders were, Ella took a deep breath and tried to relax. "…Yeah, I'm just gonna get out of the way…"

Honey frowned. "You still don't look so good… Here! You should borrow Usa-chan for a while!" The small blonde held his plush pink rabbit up as an offering, his smile bright and extremely contagious. "Usa-chan likes hugs and other cute things—like you!"

Ella couldn't help but return the expression of glee. It was such a cheesy thing to say, and yet, it had exactly the impact it was meant to have. "Thank you, Honey-san." Miraculously, just by accepting this bunny, Ella felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Honey then smiled exuberantly in response and pranced back to the table, where he resumed socializing and contentedly stuffing his face with cake.

Ella checked the clock. Not too much longer until club activities ended… But still no Renge.

Wanting to stay as much out of the way as possible, Ella decided to have a seat on a nearby windowsill. She let out a deep breath, sitting Usa-chan up against the window as she pulled her legs up onto the ledge and leaned against the wall. From this height, she had a beautiful view out over part of the campus, which was detailed with colorful flower gardens, well-kempt stone pathways, and perfectly manicured lawns as far as the eye could see. Ella was sure this school was picturesque in all seasons, but it was difficult to imagine it being any more stunning during a season other than spring. Perhaps she'd never have the opportunity to attend Ouran Academy, but she could at least admire the atmosphere while she was here.

"How are you enjoying your first visit with the host club, Ms. Thomas?"

Appearing seemingly out of nowhere, Kyoya Ootori was suddenly standing at Ella's side. Ella was startled, accidentally knocking Usa-chan over as she nearly fell off of the windowsill herself. Her head hit against the windowpane, and it clicked open slightly.

Almost as if he knew exactly what would happen, Kyoya reached down in the blink of an eye and caught the plush before it hit the ground. "Careful there. We wouldn't want Honey-senpai getting the wrong idea, would we?" He casually tossed the plush back to a still-startled Ella, and it landed in her lap.

"Hah hah, right…" Ella uttered, reaching back to pull the window shut. Kyoya was wearing a charming smile, but what did he mean to imply by a comment like that? She smiled back, trying to shove down the anxiety that was slowly beginning to bubble back up to the surface. "Well, Renge certainly wasn't lying. The host club is just about everything she said it was." Ella looked out over the music room at all the guests who were genuinely and honestly enjoying themselves. Perhaps if she hadn't been thrown into this situation in such a weird way, she would have ended up more like these other students who felt comfortable and involved. Unfortunately, there was already one barrier between her and everyone else because of her status as a foreigner. So to be thrown into something like a host club, run by the wealthy and the elite? It was no wonder she felt like a fish out of water.

"We indeed do our best to cater to the needs of our guests," Kyoya said simply, as if reading from a script.

"Yeah, it shows," Ella added. "The costumes are a nice touch as well. They all look so authentic."

Kyoya smirked at that, finally glancing sideways to make eye contact. "I'm glad you noticed. These were all handmade by top-notch tailors in London, using historically accurate replicative techniques."

Ella's eyes grew wide with disbelief. "Really?"

"Really. They just came in a few days ago."

It was a bit of a dream of Ella's to wear period dress that was so fantastic and authentic looking. She often fantasized about splurging her savings on big hats and old Victorian dresses or long nineteen-twenty's evening gowns. "Wow… I mean, even the top hats look incredible." She reached out slightly before pausing, adding, "May I…?"

"Of course."

Ella didn't know what kind of a response she was expecting, but that certainly wasn't it. Based on how Kyoya had glared at her when they first met by that fountain, part of her thought he would spit in her face and tell her to keep her grubby commoner hands to herself. But of course, inside the fantasy land that was the Ouran host club, the chance of something like that happening was even less than the chance of seeing a flying pig.

Her eyes sparkling with glee, Ella placed Usa-chan to the side and stood up on the windowsill that she had previously been sitting on. Now towering a foot or so over the already-tall host, she reached over and ran her finger along the brim of Kyoya's silk top hat. "It's so smooth," she chimed. "I can almost see my reflection in it!"

"Would you like to wear it?"

Ella was taken aback. "O-Oh no, I couldn't," she gasped. "I can't even imagine how expensive that must have been."

"The hat alone is mere pocket money, really." Kyoya reached up and removed the hat, breaking out that charming smile again. "Here, let me. I insist."

At this point, Ella couldn't keep the dorky grin of excitement off her face. Since she was still standing on the windowsill, she crouched down just enough for Kyoya to place the hat on her head, at which point she slowly straightened upright—as if she was balancing an expensive set of china atop her crown. "Wow…!"

"How is it?"

"It's fantastic!" If one had been eavesdropping, one probably wouldn't have been able to guess that the two of them really were only talking about a hat. But for Ella, it was the simple things in life that she appreciated most. "It's so weighty, and yet it feels perfectly balanced! But not _too_ heavy…" It was, of course, a tad too big for her, so she gingerly adjusted it to keep it from falling in front of her eyes.

All was interrupted, however, when the front doors of music room #3 suddenly slammed open.

"CONGRATULATIONS, ELLA THOMAS~!"

"What the—?!" As the doors banged loudly, a certain familiar and boisterous character burst into the room. Renge's grating re-entrance was so bombastic and unnecessary that it scared Ella right out of her skin, and she tripped backwards. "Wh-Whoa—!" The top hat fell over her eyes, and—still having been standing on the windowsill—her back rammed into the window.

And this time, the window flew open.

In a split second, Ella screamed as she felt herself spilling backwards, with nothing at all behind her to catch her fall. She tipped over the edge with flailing arms, feeling the transition from the rose-scented, saccharine air inside the host club to the fresh and crisp springtime breeze beyond. She was so frightened and shrieked so loud that there wasn't a single last-minute thought that flew through her mind. Her screams burned her throat and rang piercingly through her own head as she halfheartedly prepared herself to hit the concrete below and make a mess all over the pearly white pavement.

But that never happened.

Instead, Ella found the wind was knocked out of her as she felt herself stop short of falling any further, her back slamming against the outside wall of the high school building. The silk top hat that had covered her eyes fell off her head and tumbled to the ground below, where panicked passers-by were pointing up and gawking at the sight. _Oh my God…!_ Ella let the wind blow her hair across her face as she looked out over the beautiful campus she had just previously been admiring… Except now, it was all upside-down.

" _Ella!_ " A voice called from above. "Are you alright?!"

Ella craned her neck upwards to find that Kyoya Ootori—thanks to his apparently quick reflexes—had grabbed a hold of her ankles, and she was now dangling outside the window. "I-I think so…!" she wheezed in response, still feeling the shock of slamming her back into the side of a building.

She let her arms dangle, and her chest heaved as she tried to steady her breathing. There was a commotion going on above her and below her, but she couldn't quite tell what was being said. She squeezed her eyes shut in terror, trying to ignore the blood rushing to her head as she prayed they would be able to pull her up somehow before Kyoya's grip gave out.

"Ella, lean forward and reach!" It was Kyoya's voice.

"Wh-What?"

"Lean up towards us and _reach out your arms_!"

With her eyes still squeezed shut, Ella did as she was told. She crunched forward as if she was doing an upside-down sit-up, reaching forward at something she refused to open her eyes and see.

All of a sudden, something grasped both her hands and pulled, and Ella was whisked upwards as the pressure on her ankles was released. Her eyes shot open at the sudden motion, and she realized Mori was single-handedly tossing her into the air, as if she weighed nothing more than a feather, and pulling her back inside the classroom.

"Oof!" The motion was quick and graceful as Mori drew her into his safe embrace. By the time Ella could recognize what was going on, she found her arms wrapped desperately around Mori's neck. She seemed to be clutching onto him for dear life—though she didn't really have to be, because he had his own arm wrapped securely around her waist and was keeping her pressed close against his chest.

As Mori climbed down from the windowsill with Ella securely in his arms, Ella's chest heaved. She struggled to calm her breathing, her heart pounding incessantly in her head as she instinctively wrapped her arms tighter around Mori's neck. Had she been in her right mind, she might have been afraid of accidentally strangling him, but for the moment, all she could think about was the fact that she had just nearly _fallen out a window_.

As her composure started to return to her, her tunnel vision began to dissipate and the commotion that she had caused in the music room was starting to register.

"Good _God_ , what happened?"

"Did anyone see?!"

"Thank goodness Mori was here. She could have _died_!"

"How is she? Is she alright?"

Her face buried in Mori's shoulder, Ella's own breathing was finally slowing, but she could still feel her heart pounding uncontrollably in her chest. In a way, she was still hanging on for dear life—her feet weren't even on the ground yet—but her grip was loosening. The only thing keeping her off the ground at this point was Mori's strong hold, which kept her securely close in a tight embrace. As if they might lose her again if he dared to let go.

And at that moment, Ella realized that it was not her own heartbeat she felt pounding in her chest. It was _Mori's_.

She looked up at his face to see his expression was emotionless and indifferent as always—but being close enough to him to feel his panicked heartbeat, Ella could now definitively say that he was anything _but_ indifferent. He had obviously been nervous… perhaps even more so than anyone else. And even though he didn't show it, Ella was close enough now to know.

Literally.

"M-M-Mori-san…!" she stuttered quietly, tapping him awkwardly on the shoulder. "I'm okay now, r-really…!"

Mori obliged and set Ella down on her own two feet, stepping back so that the rest of the crowd could take care of the gushing and fussing.

"Ella! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! This is unbelievable!" But in all honesty, most of the gushing came from one person.

"I'm alright, Tamaki, really," Ella breathed.

He grabbed her shoulders, seeming on the verge of theatrical tears. "What an absolutely dreadful turn of events! Kyoya, how could something like this happen?!"

Realizing she had Kyoya to thank for her life at the moment, Ella turned to say something to him—but he had just taken out his phone. And, beneath his collected exterior, he looked _furious_. "The fact that a faulty window latch like this has been overlooked for so long is preposterous. This will be taken care of im _med_ iately." He was gone before Ella could say a single word.

The relative silence lingered for almost no time at all before Renge—the one whose entrance had startled Ella to begin with—finally burst onto the scene. "Ohmigosh, Ella! I'm so so sorry! This is all my fault!" Her eyes were glossy with tears as she nearly squeezed the life out of her friend in a big hug.

"It's really not. I'm just kind of a klutz," Ella groaned, hoping the hug wouldn't break any of her ribs. "I-I shouldn't have been standing on that ledge…"

"Still, that was so _scary_!" Renge insisted, her tears then almost immediately drying up as her face turned smug. "But it sure is a good thing Mori was here to save you, huh? Huuuh?"

Ella's expression deadpanned. _You're kidding me…_ There was no way that was another one of Renge's planned schemes; she was good, but not _that_ good. Nor was she quite that crazy. However, to have this kind of a giddy reaction so soon after such a dramatic accident? (Granted, it was only because Ella indeed came out unscathed… If things had gone poorly, she of course wouldn't say such a thing. But the point still stood.) Renge was certainly one of a kind.

"Where did you disappear to anyway?"

"Hm?"

"Earlier, when you left me here alone with the host club. Where did you disappear to?"

"Oh, nowhere important. I was just getting you…" Renge looked smug and paused for dramatic effect, before suddenly pulling a bright yellow dress out of nowhere, "…this!"

Ella blinked, letting the silence linger. "An Ouran uniform? What for?"

"Well, you know, after filing your transfer paperwork, I—"

" _My what?!_ "

"Your transfer paperwork!" Renge repeated, as if saying it again would take away some of the shock value. "That's what I came back to tell you about!"

"Renge, please tell me you didn't…"

"Congratulations, Ella Thomas," she announced exuberantly, trying _not_ to scare her friend out a window this time, "on becoming a student at Ouran Academy!"

… _WHAT?!_

* ~ u – n – u – n – u – n – u ~ *

 **A/N.** **DEAR GOODNESS GUMDROPS. I don't know what it was, but this chapter was so. hard. to. write. o_e So I apologize for the wait, but it's finally here.**

 **Anyway, thanks so much for reading this super long chapter, and I hope you still have the energy to leave a comment/critique! (Also, thank you SOOO MUCH to the kind people that have reviewed so far. I really super appreciate it! ^^)**


	4. The Unsuspecting Transfer

**Chapter 4: The Unsuspecting Transfer**

"You don't have to go to Kogei High School anymore. You're coming to Ouran instead!"

"Wh-What do you mean?!"

"We're going to be _classmates_! Isn't that great?" Renge clutched Ella's hands and began spinning the two of them in circles, giggling uncontrollably. "Well, not quite classmates, since you'll be a second-year, but—"

"We talked about this, Renge. My grades aren't good enough…!"

But the lady manager wasn't listening. "We'll have so much time together! And just think of all the projects we can get started on!"

"Are you listening to me? I can't afford this, and I—"

"And you can be a part of the host club with me and help brainstorm ideas!"

" _I can't come to Ouran!_ "

The declaration rang through the room, and Renge stopped spinning. Ella tugged her hands free and stiffened her shoulders, looking angrily at Renge for the first time in her life. She could feel all eyes suddenly on her, jolted by the outburst. But for once? Ella didn't care. This needed to be said.

"Ella…?"

"No, Renge. I'm tired of the way you ignore everything you don't want to hear. I'm tired of dealing with your… y-your possessive enthusiasm!" she scolded, throwing her hands into the air in resignation. "You decide you want something, and you steamroll everyone else's input until you get it! I know you mean well, but this has _got_ to stop."

Renge was shocked by this sudden outburst. Rarely had anyone spoken to her like this, and having it come from one of her best friends made it hurt even more. "But you…" she mumbled. "Don't you want to come to Ouran with me…?"

"I don't know!" Ella shouted, trying desperately to refrain from ripping the perky pink bow out of Renge's hair. "I don't know because we haven't talked about you doing any of this!"

She grasped her own hair in frustration, on the verge of pulling it out. But when she looked up and saw Renge's distraught face, it was enough to bring her back down to earth. Miraculously, it seemed Renge didn't know what to say for once. Realizing what she had just caused, Ella suddenly felt a pang of guilt jabbing at her gut. She took a deep, calming breath and let her hands fall back to her sides. "Look… it's been a long day," she uttered. "I need to go, alright? I'll see you at home. We can talk about this later."

"But there's a car waiting out front—"

"Then I'll just—!" Ella paused, taking one more breath. "I'll just walk, okay?"

Of course, that wasn't exactly possible. Renge's estate wasn't quite within walking distance of the school, but Ella needed the space. It had been a strange afternoon—first, she found out about a love confession she never wrote; then she fell out a window and had her life flash before her eyes; and _then_ she found out she was transferring schools against her will. And all of this was happening in a country that was new and unfamiliar to the foreigner. It was all an awful lot to take in, and Ella just felt like she needed to walk it off. So with that in mind, she turned her back on music room #3 and left, anxious to find her way out of the building.

She shoved open the main doors of the high school building and scurried out of there, thankful for the fresh air. Haphazardly pulling out her map, it was twisted and turned as she tried to find her location. "I've gotta be near this thing… somewhere…" Ella uttered through gritted teeth. She felt the building frustration bubbling up inside her as she continued spiraling into a frenzy. Gripping the map even tighter, she nearly tore it in half, her glare continuing to burn through it in an attempt to read it. But it was no use—she was just too frustrated at this point. "Geez, and now I can't even read a stinkin' map!" Ella cried, crumpling the map into a ball, throwing it at the ground, and collapsing in defeat onto a nearby bench.

She buried her face in her hands, silently cursing herself for her explosive behavior. "Pardon me," a familiar voice said, "but I think you dropped this."

Ella lifted her head to see Haruhi standing before her. His school bag was tossed casually over one shoulder, and in his other hand was the crumpled map. He held it out to her as some kind of offering and wore a sweet smile of reassurance on his face.

"Oh… Thanks." Ella hesitated, gingerly accepting the crumpled paper. She wasn't really sure what to say to him—mostly because she wasn't sure why he was there. She barely knew him—or any of the hosts—so it certainly wasn't like they owed her anything. They couldn't have come here to help… But still, Haruhi continued to just stand there, as if he was waiting for something else from her.

"I…" Ella started to say something, but stopped. What even _was_ there to say? "I…" After shouting such mean things at Renge… She didn't belong here, and she needed to leave. She needed to get off this campus and never look back. Since showing up here, all she'd done was make a fool of herself in various ways, and she stuck out like a sore thumb. Frankly, at the moment, Ella just wanted to disappear.

She let her face fall into her hands again as she felt like melting into a puddle. "I've just never been so embarrassed in my whole life…!" she groaned, her voice muffled by her hands.

As if the confession was finally the invitation Haruhi had been waiting for, he took a seat next to Ella on the bench. He didn't do anything yet, as he could tell there a rant coming on from Ella.

And sure enough, he was right. "I mean, not that this isn't anything new, but she's just so presumptuous! You know what she did earlier today?" Ella rambled. "She wrote Mori-san a love confession and said it was from _me_!"

 _Ah,_ Haruhi thought, _well, that explains the ambiguous 'weird thing' Renge did earlier…_

"All because she thought he was my type? It was just so ridiculous…" Ella breathed, but only for a second. "A-And then, to leave me alone with the host club, when she knows I get all weird in those kinds of situations? She's lucky that accidentally falling out a window was the _only_ stupid thing I did!"

Haruhi just nodded along, letting Ella blow off the steam she needed.

And the thoughts kept flying. "And don't even get me started on the whole transfer thing! I couldn't tell you how many times she begged me to apply to this school, but my answer was always the same. Sure, it'd be great to be in the same place, but it just wasn't possible! I honestly don't know how I could've made that any clearer to her!" Ella huffed, crossing her arms. She stared off into space as her energy was slowly leaving her, deflating like a balloon. "Coming here would have been like a dream come true… B-But I was just happy to go where I could, you know? So I got all settled with the idea of attending Kogai this semester, and now she throws _this_ wrench into the mix…?"

With an exhausted sigh, Ella collapsed back against the bench, her arms tumbling to her sides. The following silence lingered for a while as the tension in the air seemed to settle. The rant was done for now, and Ella felt like a weight had been lifted from her chest. But in all honesty, she'd nearly forgotten that Haruhi was sitting next to her.

Of course, when she did remember, she immediately straightened up. "Oh my gosh, I-I'm sorry. That was so rude of me…!"

But Haruhi only laughed. "No need to apologize. I know exactly how you feel," he said, turning to stare off into the distance. He looked like he was deep in thought. "These people—they can be suffocating at times, it's true. But the things that make them suffocating are the same things that make them… strangely fantastic, aren't they?"

Ella gave Haruhi a confused look. "I… I don't understand."

"Well… how do I put this…" He scratched the back of his neck in thought, searching for the perfect example. "In my first few weeks as a host, there was a girl who came in everyday that seemed to switch hosts quite regularly. When the club realized this was her attempt to capture the attention of her disconnected fiancé, everyone stepped up to mend the broken relationship. Even amongst the planning of a huge school event, the host club made it a priority to help these two to find happiness again." Haruhi leaned back and stretched, taking in the fresh air as a crisp breeze suddenly blew by. "Despite the fact that the problem had nothing to do with them, they knew they had the capacity to do something about it—so they did. And I think that's… oddly fantastic."

Ella had to admit it—Haruhi was right. After all, there was a reason she and Renge had stayed friends for so long, even despite the distance. And in all her current frustration with the otaku girl, one story in particular came to mind.

"You know, there was this one time… Renge came back to the states to go to another convention with me, and we thought we would dress up as Princesses Peach and Daisy together. Fun, right?" Ella cracked a smile as she recalled the fond memory. "She was bringing these, like, in _cred_ ibly lavish dresses over from France, but when she got here, mine didn't fit. It was too small." Ella smirked, shaking her head as she thought about how unbelievable the resulting outcome was. "And you know what she did?"

"What?"

"Well… to be entirely honest, I don't really know what she did. But she kicked and screamed—metaphorically, I mean—until, somehow, another dress was made in France and shipped overnight to my house. And sure enough, we ended up going to the convention in our matching costumes. Just as we planned." Ella looked sideways at Haruhi, who didn't appear surprised by this in the least. "Even though I insisted it was okay—that I could just reuse one of my old costumes—Renge knew how excited I'd been to wear that silly dress. And she went to the ends of the Earth and back for me to make sure it happened."

Haruhi smiled, as it was obvious that Ella seemed to be coming around. "It sounds like Renge's really been looking out for you, huh."

"Yeah… And I know this whole transfer thing is just more of the same…"

"Hm?"

"I mean, this school is so prestigious and so beautiful, it'd be totally crazy if I came here… It's just that, well, Renge's so overbearing sometimes that most of her shenanigans often come across as selfish, you know? It's easy to forget that's not who she is." Ella scooted back, propping her heels up on the edge of the bench and hugging her knees to her chest. "So when she filed my transfer paperwork without telling me—and, by the way, I still don't know _how_ she got away with that—I just got so frustrated that I… I exploded…"

"When really, she knows how much you'd love to spend your semester here, and she's just doing everything in her power to make you happy," Haruhi finished, feeling entirely able to relate.

"Exactly. I mean, sure, she's a little misguided sometimes, but… but that's no reason for me to yell at her!" Ella groaned, dropping her face into her knees. After having hashed all this out with Haruhi, she felt so ashamed for the way she acted towards Renge that she couldn't even bear herself.

Haruhi immediately straightened up at this, patting Ella's back. "W-Well, no need to be _too_ hard on yourself…" he chuckled awkwardly. "It's not like you were totally out of line. She _was_ being a bit over the top."

"But everyone saw it!" Ella wailed dramatically, almost comically. "She probably _hates_ me now!"

Haruhi waved his hands hurriedly. "Er, no… I'm sure that's not the case…" This was snowballing quickly. He paused in thought, recognizing how hysterical Ella currently was. Watching her blow this so far out of proportion made him realize that Ella and Renge were perhaps more similar than he had originally anticipated. They appeared to have totally opposite personalities at first glance, which generally caused people to wonder how they were even friends in the first place; however, Haruhi was now seeing another side of Ella, and suddenly, the unlikely friendship made much more sense.

Ella messily ruffled her own hair, overwhelmed with regret. "I can never show my face to her! _Never again!_ "

"Listen," Haruhi said calmly, getting up from the bench and placing a sympathetic hand on Ella's shoulder. "You just need to talk to her and tell her what you're feeling. There's nothing wrong with what you did, and if she's as good a friend as it seems, she'll understand."

Ella looked up into Haruhi's big brown eyes for a brief moment before averting her gaze and staring guiltily into the ground. "Yeah… I guess you're right…"

Haruhi smiled at that. "You know, if you ever need a break from all this craziness, you're welcome at my place anytime. I'm sure experiencing a new country by yourself is scary enough as it is, but to add to that living on Renge's estate? You must not even have time to breathe."

"Really?" Ella's eyes sparkled at the offer. How on earth had she managed to make a friend through all that rambling? "That sounds wonderful, Haruhi. Thank you!"

Haruhi nodded, slinging his bag back over his shoulder and brushing off his pants. "Well, I've gotta get going if I expect to make it to the supermarket in time, but—" he waved as he started walking off down the path, "—I hope I'll see you at school tomorrow!"

Ella smiled as she watched Haruhi go, her eyes lighting up as she waved goodbye as well. She took a few moments to gather herself, letting the sporadic breeze wash over her. The path had been strange, but it seemed Ella had made a friend in Haruhi today. So perhaps, despite all the embarrassment along the way, today had all been worth it?

She stood up and smoothed the wrinkles from her pants, just as the breeze brought something tumbling up beside her. She glanced down to see a black, scuffed-up, silk top hat roll up and bump her in the ankle. Immediately recognizing it as the one that had dropped from her head when she'd fallen out that window, she picked it up and dusted it off. It wasn't in the greatest condition anymore, but she still wanted to return it.

Ready to get home and fix things up with Renge, Ella placed the hat on her head for safekeeping, unfolded the crumpled map from earlier and took a deep breath, starting down the path. Along the way, she took out her cellphone and made a call back to the estate, requesting that a car be sent to pick her up. She was perfectly happy to say her goodbyes to Ouran for now… But would she be coming back?

Before she knew it, Ella was being whisked home, and she soon found herself standing at the massive front door of the main mansion.

"Well… here goes!" Puffing up her chest with confidence, Ella strode into the mansion and took the one path she knew well. Strolling up the expansive staircase, she followed the way down familiar hallways until she found herself at Renge's room. The door was closed, the lights were out, and almost no sound came from the room… But the faint clicking of buttons from within was all Ella needed to hear to know that Renge was indeed inside.

She knocked twice, very carefully. When there was no response, she tried again, this time adding a mousy, "Renge…?" But still, there was nothing. Just the continuous clicking of buttons.

Ella sighed, warily opening the door herself. When she poked her head in, she saw the avid otaku hunched over a game controller and seated in front of a large television screen, focused quite intensely on the game at hand. Her facial expression was totally deadpanned. It was almost as if her spirit had temporarily left her body, and she could only sit there and wait for it to return.

But when Ella cleared her throat, Renge suddenly perked up. Her spirit returned to her in a flash when she realized who was trying to get her attention, and she immediately sprung into action. "Ella! You're back!" She leaped at her friend for a giant hug. "I was so worried about you!"

"Heh, yeah…" Ella trailed off, returning the show of affection with a gentle hug of her own. "Listen, I'm really sorry for how I acted earlier. With everything going on, I was feeling really anxious, and I just… Well, I overreacted."

"No, _I'm_ the one who should apologize," Renge interjected, pulling out of the hug. She stepped back and frowned uncomfortably, twiddling her thumbs and averting eye contact. "I let myself get carried away with my excitement. If… If you don't want to go to Ouran with me, I understand…"

"But I do!" Ella insisted. "I'd love to. It's just that—even if all the planets aligned at this very moment, you know I _still_ wouldn't be able to get in."

Renge's face brightened up at this. "So you'll come then?!"

"…What?"

"To Ouran!" Renge clasped her hands together in excitement. "I talked admissions into it, and I've already taken care of all the payments. Tuition, uniforms, textbooks… All accounted for!"

"…Wh-What?!"

Renge placed her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You may not be able to pay up, but it's not like _I_ can't. And with a little good luck and a lot of persuasion, there's nothing you can't get an admissions department to agree to!"

She laughed, but Ella just stood there in shock. "Renge, you can't!" She gasped for air as if the news had landed her a punch right in the gut and knocked the wind out of her. "I-I mean, I'm absolutely flattered, really—but I can't accept a gift like that!"

"Oh, boooo. I want it to happen just as much as you do. Besides…" Renge paused to whip out that familiar yellow uniform once again. "…Just think how cute you'll look in this uniform!"

Ella could protest all she wanted, but she knew Renge wasn't going to take no for an answer. Her eyes lit up, and she wore a huge smile from ear to ear. She could barely contain her excitement—she was actually going to attend Ouran Academy! "I-I don't know what to say…!"

"Then don't say anything," Renge said, crossing her arms and smiling smugly. Her mission had been accomplished, and she was proud as all get out. "But I've had this controller set up for you since I got home, and it's dying to get some use. Whaddaya say?"

Ella was absolutely beaming. "Superhero Adventure Mission 3?"

"The one and only!"

Ella squealed, her excitement finally bursting forth as she rushed at the extra controller. For having such a rough start to the afternoon, things had turned out all right after all. She'd made a new friendship and mended an old one, and she was ending the day with an acceptance to the esteemed Ouran Academy—that, and a play-through of Superhero Adventure Mission 3. One of her all-time favorites.

That night, Ella barely got any shut-eye. She was far too excited for the adventure that awaited her the next day!

 **A/N. Tried to stir some drama in there to keep things moving. ^^ At this point, the host club characters will all be a lot more involved in the story, so stick around for an update reaaaal soon. Thanks so much for reading, and don't forget to leave a lil' review! Critiques always appreciated. :D**

 **(Also, wow I just realized there was a way to reply to reviews. /)_o I am a fool. Do people normally reply to those things? Anywho, I might get around to actually replying to some… ^^" So if you were expecting a response and never got one, I'm terribly awfully sorry about that. n)**


End file.
